I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry. More specifically, the present invention provides a unique combination clasp and stone mounting for a bracelet, necklace or the like.
II. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry items have been made and worn for centuries. Bracelets and necklaces date back to ancient Egypt and even earlier. Jewelry items have been found throughout recorded history in virtually every culture and civilization.
Many different clasp arrangements have been used to join the opposite ends of a bracelet or necklace together after the jewelry item has been placed about the neck, wrist or ankle. Also, many different types of settings exist to permit a stone to be mounted to the bracelet or necklace. However, very few jewelry pieces incorporate structure that constitutes both a part of a clasp and a mounting for a decorative stone.